


your touch reminds me that i’m not whole without you

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [10]
Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Anonymous on Tumblr said: If ur still looking for crack ships maybe uhhhhhh Ricky/Ed Machine 😳👉👈
Relationships: Ed Machine/Mr. E | Ricky Owens
Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210203
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	your touch reminds me that i’m not whole without you

Ricky’s arms fall to rest on his shoulders. “I saw the security tape,” he says conversationally to Ed’s back. There’s an undercurrent of concern hidden there that rarely rears its head with Ricky. 

Ed hums noncommittally. “Oh, yeah.  _ Angel _ stopped by earlier,” he says, like it’s not a big deal. 

Ricky’s fingers dig into his shoulders, rubbing out the tension he keeps there. He puts just the right amount of pressure on decade-old knots. 

“Ed,” Ricky says quietly, seriously. “She is coming here because we have a mission. You  _ know  _ there’s nothing else going on.” 

He’s trying to keep himself still, but it’s hard not to lean into Ricky’s talented hands. “She comes waltzing in here like she owns the place,” he growls. “Demanding to see you like she has some kind of  _ right—“ _

Ricky stops abruptly and steps around to Ed’s front, where he stoops to get to Ed’s eye level. “Ed,” he repeats. “You know how I feel about you. About her. There is  _ nothing  _ going on.”

Ed stares at him for a long moment before letting out a long, heavy sigh. “I know,” he says, and Ricky’s fingers curl against his cheek, calloused and warm. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was this really crack tho that’s the question 👀 
> 
> Feel free to request crack pairings on tumblr! 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
